


The Day Roy Mustang Burned Down A Military Post In Ishbal

by jalendavi_lady



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Canon - Manga, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-12
Updated: 2010-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Roy wanted was a little quiet in the shade...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Roy Mustang Burned Down A Military Post In Ishbal

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Quiver (100-250 words) prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/profile)[**fma_fic_contest**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/) .

FWIP. THUNK.

They were sitting together in the shade, seeking a brief respite from the hot afternoon sun.

FWIP. THUNK.

No orders until tomorrow, unless there was surprise attack. It had been weeks since any of those had gotten this far behind the front lines.

FWIP. THUNK.

Hughes had another throwing knife between his fingers before that one had quit trembling in the wooden post.

FWIP. THUNK.

"Will you stop that?" his companion grouched, his hat nearly pulled down over his eyes as he leaned against a supply crate.

FWIP. THUNK.

"I'm bored."

FWIP. THUNK.

"You'd prefer dodging gunfire?"

He got up and walked over to the post. "Of course not." He pulled the knives free, tucking them safely back in their sheaths.

"Then enjoy the time off."

Hughes sat back down. "I am." He started fidgeting with one of the knives again.

Maybe he'd aim higher this time...

SNICK.

FOOM!

SSSSSSS...

"You're no fun, Roy."

There was no response.

"You could be reported for that," Hughes warned. "That was military property."

He yawned. "All I have to do to claim it as a research expense is tell my commanding officer it was being used for target practice at the time." He pulled the hat brim lower.

"Well, that doesn't... HEY!"

The Flame Alchemist started chuckling.


End file.
